Ma dépendance
by Helli'm
Summary: Elle est apparut dans mon monde si froid et sombre,l'illuminant par sa seule présence. Et la j'ai compris que pour toujours et à jamais.Elle sera ma dépendance. HG/DM


**Disclamer** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(comme c'est original)

**Titre:** Ma dépendance

**Résumer:** _Elle_ est apparut dans mon monde si froid et sombre,l'illuminant par sa seule présence. Et la j'ai compris que pour toujours et à jamais._Elle_ sera ma dépendance.

Annonce ==Si jamais quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour corriger les os ou fic' que je serait susceptible de poster je ne suis pas contre :D

C'est tout du POV de Drago donc...enfaite y'a pas de donc.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oBonne Lectureo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mon univers à toujours été brodé de noir. Depuis ma naissance les couleurs qui m'entourent son sombres sans aucune lumière pour l'égayer. Mon monde est lugubre.

Enfant je n'est connue que froideur et mépris de la part de mon père et ma mère....ma mère disons qu'elle fut élevée à l'instar d'autres femmes au sang-pur ayant pour unique éducation: L'obéissance qu'elle doit à son père et devra à son époux. En cela sa vie n'est pas meilleur que la mienne, en tant que garçon et unique héritier d'une puissante famille au sang-pur je n'est jamais eu à me soumettre aux autres si ce n'est à mon père.

Il avait pour cela des méthodes toutes à fait....efficaces. Effectivement je ne connait aucun enfant de quatre ans susceptible de résisté aux doloris et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Dans l'espoir infime d'échapper au courroux paternelle et de le rendre fière de moi,j'ai obéit et suis devenu ce qu'il désirait si ardemment un garçon à son image: Impassible,froid et cruel. Je suis un Malfoy.

Malheureusement comme toujours lorsqu'on si attend le moins l'horreur arrive. _Elle_ est apparutilluminant mon monde. J'ignore pourquoi,ni même comment mais mes mains sont devenues moites,le souffle ma manqué et à mon plus grand étonnement j'ai sentit une pulsion,infime,mais là bien présente dans ma poitrine. Comme un appel confiant de ce cœur désespéré que je croyait mort.

J'avais 11 ans.

Face à ces sensations jusqu'alors inconnues j'ai prie peur. Oui _peur_ sentiment énigmatique pour un individus tel que moi,il s'est emparé de moi et ne ma jamais quitter.

_Elle_ se trouvait non loin de moi revêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard chose inhabituelle même pour une première année,j'en ai donc déduis qu'elle n'était pas d'ascendance sorcière. _Elle_ jetait un regard apeuré autour d'elle mais ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de sautiller d'excitation,un sourire éclatant aux lèvres _Elle_ étais radieuse. Une lumière dans mon obscurité.

Malheureusement je n'eut le temps de l'observer d'avantage qu'une éclipse vienne masqué mon soleil. Mon père. Tel le serpent vil qu'il était il se glissa à mes côtés,suivant mon regard il _La_ remarqua seulement sa réaction fut à l'opposé de la mienne,était-il incapable de _La_ voir?Mon père grinça des dents et lâcha:

-Une sang-de-bourbe. Il en vient chaque année un peu plus à souiller notre monde. Saleté de Moldus et dire que tu va devoir te trouver dans les même lieux qu'une telle espèce. Sois fort mon fils tu es un Malfoy! Remet ces déchets à leurs place.

Il était mon père.J'étais son fils.

Alors comme l'enfant assujetti que j'étais je n'est pas démenti,mon éducation ne me le permettait pas .J'ai fais ce qu'il attendait de moi,comme toujours, j'ai détourné mon regard le braquant par la même occasion sur la locomotive rouge qui entrait en gare en émettant un sifflement aigue. J'ai entendue des exclamations pour la plupart enthousiaste et puis des sanglots, pitoyable que son les larmes elles n'expriment que la faiblesse de celui qui les versent. J'ai de nouveau tourné la tête vers _Elle _qui pleurait,étrangement le sentiment de dédain que je ressentait toute les fois ou je voyais les gens pleurer était différent ce n'est pas cette émotion qui m'habitait,non. C'était de la compassion.

Dans les bras de ses parents _Elle_ pleurait,les yeux rougies,les larmes dévastent ces joues. _Elle_ était magnifique. Autour de moi certains chialaient,j'ai toujours hait les pleurnicheurs mais pas _Elle_.

_Elle_ pleurait. A cet instant j'ai sut que toujours et à jamais _Elle_ serait ma dépendance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cela fait six ans et deux mois....deux milles deux cent quarante-neuf jours qu'_Elle_ est la chaîne par laquelle je suis enchaîné. Chaque jours,chaque minutes,chaque secondes _Elle_ me hante tel un spectre victime d'un crime assassin venu tourmenter son bourreau. J'aimerai pouvoir l'oublier mais tout mes effort reste vain,toutefois _Elle_ n'est point mon égale et cependant je ne peut m'en défaire,_Elle_ est mon inférieure autant par le sang que par le rang et pourtant ..._Elle_ est mon addiction.

Je n'ai connu meilleur et à la fois destructeur lien que celui par lequel _Elle_ ma est néfaste,malsain et causera ma perte je n'ose d'ailleurs le déclaré c'est pourquoi je le tait l'enfouissant au plus profond de mon être espérant qu'il ne soit jamais avoué. Car cette confession me condamnerai _La_ condamnerai et moi....moi sans _Elle_....sans _Elle_....je n'existe pas.

C'est pour _Elle_ que je me cache,dans le seul et unique but de la protéger. J'essaie de mon convaincre en vain,la vérité.....je suis lâche en l'observant de loin je n'est rien à craindre,ni son mépris,ni son refus et pourtant j'agonise. Je me meurt de cette distance,de cette haine que j'ai crée et par laquelle _Elle_ m'assaille,en cela rien n'est plus paradoxale.

Avec _Elle_ je souffre sans _Elle_ je me tourmente.

Raison pour laquelle je suis allongé sur l'unique canapé de notre salle commune,mon vif d'or miniature voltant à quelques centimètres au dessus de ma tête piètre couverture...Je l'attend comme presque un soir sur deux. En cet instant _Elle_ ne devrait plus tardé à franchir le tableau qui masque l'entrée et comme toujours _Elle_ traversera la pièce sans une parole,sans même un regard pour moi.

Comme à l'accoutumée _Elle_ est passé....indifférente et moi je l'ai juste contemplé....

….Un court instant puis je me suis levé lentement presque par automatisme,je n'est conscience de rien seulement d'_Elle_ alors j'ai peut-être conscience de tout car _Elle_ est l'unique représentation de mon univers. Sur le pas de sa porte je lève le poing avec la ferme intention de frapper....je l'abaisse encore une fois,je suis lâche.

Je n'est pas fait un pas que la porte s'ouvre brusquement,me voyant _Elle_ se fige tout comme moi. Son regard percute contre le mien ont se fait face en silence,l'atmosphère et pesante tout comme ce contact visuel trop intense et douloureux à la fois. J'ouvre la bouche ma gorge me semble sèche et j'articule difficilement:

-Le programme....des rondes...heu...il...les préfets de Serdaigles veuillent changés leurs tours...de garde.

Dubitative _Elle_ se mort la lèvre inférieure ignorant que je la trouve adorable lorsqu'_Elle_ effectue ce geste pourtant innocent.

-Bien. Asseyons-nous.

Son ton est neutre sans émotion aucune,j'ignore si je doit m'en réjouir ou m'en me tais j'ai lancé les hostilités c'est donc à moi de les assumé. _Elle_ me précède prends place sur le fauteuil fessant face au canapé ce qui ne permet aucun doute sur le siège que je me dois d'occuper. Je m'exécute le silence met pénible mais je reste impassible. Je suis un Malfoy.

Apparemment mal-à-l'aise _Elle_ se contorsionne sur son siège puis se stabilise la tête sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine puis se lance incertaine:

-Alors comment procède t'ont?Me demanda t'_Elle_ se tordant les mains de façon nerveuse.

-Heu...Fut ma seule réponse. Complètement troublé qu'_Elle_ m'ait surprise à sa porte je n'avais pas songé à trouvé une excuse autre que celle des rondes or je n'avais aucune idée sur la façon de procédé. Apparemment mon trouble ne l'avait pas atteint car _Elle_ continua:

-Je pense qu'ont devraient échangés avec eux si le vendredi ne leurs conviennent pas nous le prendront et leurs laisserons le mardi.

Je ne dit rien subjugué.Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée suûrement due au manque d'oxygène,totalement absorber par son hypothèse _Elle_ avait parler rapidement comme par peur que les mots ne lui échappe.

-Heu Malfoy?

L'appellation de mon patronyme me tire brusquement de mes pensées et constate avec effarement que cela doit bien faire quelques secondes que je _La_ fixe intensément et à en jugé par son regard interrogateur _Elle_ aussi la remarquer. Je me redresse rapidement tentant subtilement de reprendre contenance chose rendu d'autant plus difficile qu'_Elle_ ne cesse de suivre mes mouvement espérant sûrement y décelé un quelconque indice sur mon comportement.

-Fais comme tu veux Granger. Ma voix est tranchante et ne laisse aucune place à l'argumentation,je me lève prestement dans l'unique but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi...et ma dépendance

Je une fois _Elle_ ne saura rien.

L'automne fait place à l'hiver.L'hiver au printemps à l'été. Elle ignore tout.

La fin de nos études est proches et alors quelle se rapproche inexorablement...j'ai peur...peur de ne plus la voir _Elle_ est se que la drogue est à un toxicomane,_Elle_ est ce que la pluie est au paysan,_Elle_ est se que l'oxygène est à la vie._Elle_ est....

…. mon addiction.

Une semaine...sept jours c'est le temps qu'il me reste avant de la fin de nos études. Je l'observe encore et encore sans plus me soucier de ce que les gens vont bien pouvoir en penser.J'ai passer un pacte tacite avec moi-même dont les termes exacts du contrat sont "Ne plus insulté St Potty et la Belette"malheureusement certaine habitude on la vie dure mais nos joutes se font moins violentes sûrement pense t'il à une certaine lassitude de ma part qu'importe...je vais _La_ perdre.

Mon monde gagne en pénombre mais plus rien ne m'importe...sauf _Elle_...encore.

Quatre jours...quatre-vingt seize heures le temps ne ma jamais parut aussi court j'aimerai pouvoir l'arrêter est rester ainsi sans plus bouger et pouvoir l'admiré à volonté. _Elle_ est magnifique. Dans une routine que je trouve toute à fait charmante puisqu'elle viens d'_Elle,_comme à l'accoutumée un livre dans les mains _Elle_ c'est installer contre l'imposant tronc de l'unique saule pleureur du parc,indifférence à l'atmosphère joyeuse qui règne dans le château,ignorant les élèves qui passent bruyamment à ses côté yeux dans le vide_ Elle _me semble...mélancolique.

Douze heurs est tout sera fini....quarante trois mille deux cent secondes est terminé. _Elle_ ne sera plus à mes côtés de même que mes illusions d' c'est la guerre et tous peuvent déjà sentirent que les combats se feront plus sanglants peut-être est-ce la raison de l'expression d'insouciance qu'ils se permettent d'étaler. Car une fois dehors il faudra choisir et pour beaucoup cette décision conduira à la mort.

Moi je ne l'es pas...ce choix.

Une heure....Je relève la tête alors que je _La_ voit trainant difficilement derrière _Elle _une énorme valise,ses cheveux sont attachés grossièrement uniquement retenus par sa baguette et ses yeux rougies ne laisse aucun doute sur sa précédente activité..._Elle_ à pleurée. Ses yeux brillent étrangement,alors comme dicter par une force qui ne m'appartient pas je m'approche d'_Elle_ et la serre contre moi,je la sens se raidir mais contrairement à mes prévisions _Elle_ ne se dérobe pas. _Elle_ s'accroche à moi désespérément secouée de sanglots,ses larmes inondent ma chemise et ne semble pas tarirent.

-Rejoint-nous. Sa voix est un murmure,je l'éloigne légèrement désirant croisé son regard incertain d'avoir correctement entendue.

-Viens avec moi,je...rejoint-nous. L'ordre te protégera.

Je secoue la tête dans l'ordre du phé l'autre camp celui...du bien.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'est pas un assassin et tu vaux mieux que ce qu'IL veut pour toi.

J'ignore si _Elle_ parle de mon père ou de son maître. Ses paroles me touche. Mais mon destin et tracer il est trop tard...pour moi....pour _Elle_....pour nous...ce nous inexistant et qui ne sera jamais. Fuir pour moi signifierait la mort je n'en ai pas peur mais avec moi dans leurs rangs _Ell_e serait en danger mon père apprendrait bien vite qu'_Elle_ ma rallié au siens et là....je refuse d'être la cause de agonie et pourtant je ne peu me résigné à lutter contre _Elle_.Une unique solution...

-Tu me hait. Je ne l'interroge pas c'est une affirmation je le comprend j'ai semé les graines de la haine il est donc normal que j'en récolte ces fruits.

-Non c'est tout le contraire.

J'ignore ce que signifie réellement cette affirmation mais je craint trop la réponse pour oser l'interroger d'avantage. Je souris et la serre contre moi m'abandonnant quelques minutes à cette illusions que je sais fictive et éphémère ce moment privilégié me ravi jamais je n'avais connu pareil sentiment,j'aimerai rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin. J'embrasse son front et m'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Je suis lâche....ou peut-être trop courageux lorsqu'il s'agit de sa protection.

En cet instant plus que nul autre je sais que sa vie est pour moi ma seule dépendance. Une magnifique addiction.

Trois heures...est déjà _Elle_ me manque mais pour _Elle_ je me dois de le faire. J'avance donc impassible parmi les mangemorts qui se tiennent là dans un silence absolu, je cache mon dégoût son mon masque habituel de froideur lorsque je l'aperçoit:Le Lord. Avec ce qui ressemble fortement à un sourire il me toise apparemment ravi de m'avoir comme nouvel recrue, par automatisme je ferme mon esprit son "sourire"ce fait plus large.

-Agenouille toi jeune Malfoy.

Je le défi par le regard ne montrant rien de la peur qui est mienne sur l'instant. Il se fige un court instant,des murmures s'élèvent dans les rangs j'entends mon père mais n'écoute pas mon attention porter sur le sorcier qui me fait face. Et soudain la douleur je la reconnaît aisément elle à bercer mon enfance,je retient difficilement un hurlement et puis tout s'arrête. Le lord me regarde impressionné:

-Bien. Après tu te montrera sûrement plus coopératif. Agenouille-toi!

-Non! Je ne me prosterne devant personne encore moins devant un être inferieur tel qu'un sang-mêlé.

La fureur ce lis sur son visage et comme précédement Je n'entends pas le sort mais la lumière verte qui se dirige vers moi ne laisse aucun doute sur le sortilège,il me percute mon corps tombe inerte. Qu'importe...ma dernière pensé fut pour _Elle_...ma dé devais la protéger sans la trahie...c'était l'unique solution.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oThe Endo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je sais ce que vous dites "Elle l'a tué!!Non mais elle va pas bien?" Si si c'est gentille de vous en préoccupé :D

Plus serieusement Jz sais que c'est pas sympathique de ma part mais ainsi va la vie. Tout n'est pas tout beau tout rose et puis il est mort pour protéger celle qui l'aime ça à pas un certain côté tout mimi?

M'imolez pa j'essaie de me faire pardonner histoire d'obtenir une petite review :D


End file.
